The Best of Barney 2008 Aired on CBS (June 6, 2006) Part 1
(Later that night, as the studio is mostly empty, laughter is heard from Cranston, Frances and T.W. with Danny back in normal clothing) * Cranston: Cue me, Frances. * Frances: (mockingly) Oh, the kitty cat went..... * (The goat jumps around with a smirk) * Cranston: (singing) Meowie-wow-wow, boppidy bop-bop scalaway. * (He holds the laughing turtle with a grin) * Cranston: Yes. * Tillie: (frowns) Oh! Now, just cut that out! * (The goat ducks behind the turtle he held while T.W. ducks to his shell) * Tillie: And besides, it was much more like..... * (Then she begins dancing a bit) * Tillie: (singing) Meow meow meow-meow pa da- * (Just then, she stops near the concerned Danny, yelping a bit as she gasps while noticing his depressed face. She looks a bit uneasy as Danny slowly starts departing from them) * Tillie: (concerned) Oh Danny, please wait. * (Then she looks at the three yet laughing at the cat, frowning at them before Tillie lightly slaps Cranston) * Tillie: Now see what you made me do?! * (The goat only chuckles before he is punched by her. Then the hippo turns back to Danny walking away mournfully) * Tillie: Oh, dear. Perhaps one of us should speak to them. * Sawyer: (approaching/pushing through them) Oh, I'll do it. It's time somebody set that cat straight. Since he tap-danced into town, they've been nothing but damage. * (As she walks toward Danny, the former cat god removes his straw hat with concern, taking out his list he begins writing) * Danny: (glancing) Well, I guess this is gonna set me back an entire day. * (He begins writing and biting his eraser a bit) * Danny: Ah, perhaps only half a day. * (The white cat approaches the orange cat as she speaks) * Sawyer: (to Danny) Listen, I'm sorry your feelings got hurt, but the fact is---- * Danny: (concerned) I don't get it. What just happened in there any matter? * Sawyer: (moans) Oh. * Danny: Did I hit a sour note? * Sawyer: Please wait. * Danny: Because if I hit a sour note-- * Sawyer: Danny. * Danny: (points behind) I can go back in there. * Sawyer: Look, you don't-- * Danny: I-I can fix it. * Sawyer: (concerned) DANNY!! They don't care! * Danny: But I-- * Sawyer: Don't you get it? (face palms) What is this with you?! Why are you so determined to make a fool of yourself? * Danny: (confused) What do you mean? All I wanna do is the fact I love. (pauses) Doesn't everyone? * (She tries to speak, though sighs a bit, but looks away) * Sawyer: It's not that simple. * Danny: (pauses) That is, in Kokomo. * Sawyer: (mournfully) Then...perhaps that's where you should've stayed. * (He looks a bit concerned, but sighs, looking away as Sawyer begins to depart, but mournfully looks at Danny. She sighs, shaking her head a bit before departing)